


Scheming great schemes

by clockworkgraystairs



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: College AU, F/M, I don't really know what this is, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, jude's sick, pregnancy au, probably a lot of fluff bc why not, random ideas, various topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgraystairs/pseuds/clockworkgraystairs
Summary: This will be a collection of Jurdan short stories/ drabbles. They won't really have a continuity, but some stories may have a common topic. The rating might change depending on the next chapters.Some tumblr promts or ideas of my own. You can send requests to clockworkgraystairs on tumblr too! *eyebrow wiggle*1rst Chapter: Jude's pregnant and Cardan is being overprotective.2nd Chapter: But first, Jude needs to find out she's pregnant. This is how it happened.3rd Chapter: TOTALLY NON RELATED COLLEGE AU lol4rd Chapter: The Court of Shadows finds out Jude's pregnant. Aka Cardan is overprotective AGAIN
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 71
Kudos: 299
Collections: favorite on TFOTA





	1. A pregnant Jude and an overprotective Cardan

From my tumblr inbox: 

Anonymous asked:  
"Jurdan pregnancy au please??? I’m in need of some more of this. Your a great writer, don’t ever doubt yourself." 

ok that last part was like the sweetest thing ever <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You are absolutely out of your mind.” She repeated, fists tightly closed.

“Jude-”

“No, no. Don’t ‘Jude’ me.” She interrupted. “I have as much right as you to go on this trip.”

Oh, she was furious. Furious at Randalin for delivering the news. Furious at the Court for agreeing to the idea. And furious at Cardan for leaving her out of the plan without even asking her.  
As soon as the meeting ended, she’d raced out of the room directly to their chambers. Knowing completely that Cardan was right behind.

“It is not a trip.” Cardan leaned against one of the bed frames. “I have been summoned to discuss some land nonsense with Nore and Jarel. A few of the folk had been quite disturbed ever since the Court of Teeth was dissolved.”

Jude motioned into the air with her arms. “That’s even a better reason! It was me who decided their fate, I am needed there.”

“No.” His voice soft, yet firm. His face was a perfect image of determination. Not even a trace of mocking.

“Why are you being such a pain in the ass?” She sighed.

“Because,” He approached and cupped her face between his hands. His gaze caressing her. “I am not risking you like that, Jude. Not you, not our baby. Not again.”

She gritted her teeth but said nothing. 

Just a couple of weeks ago, things at a revel had gone a little out of hand. Jude was pushed by some drunk dancer and she’d fallen down the stairs of the dais. Hard. By the time she realized what happened Cardan was already rushing to her side and barking orders to the guards to seize the responsible.

Jude started to rise to her feet when a sharp pain pierced her belly, pulling a cry out of her lips before she could stop it. Just before her knees reached the stone again Cardan’s hands were around her, pulling her up and calling for healers.

She shuddered at the memory. 

After the wound Madoc gave her on their last encounter, she’d assumed a pregnancy wouldn’t be easy.

But one thing was to think about it, an another one to experience it. The healer gave her clear instructions of doing as minimum effort as possible. Any other blow or abrupt movement could turn into a potential danger of miscarriage. 

Now her husband was being summoned to hostile land and she wasn’t allowed to go with him. Jude hated it.

She felt Cardan’s warm kiss against her forehead. Her hands raised to his back to hold him close.

“I just-” She whispered. “I don’t want you to go there alone.” He trailed kisses down her brow, her temple, her cheek, her jaw. Jude felt her pulse rise.

“I will not.” Cardan murmured into her neck, lowering his arms to her waist. “Part of the guard will be there, Grima Mog, the Ghost. All of them, just to protect his High King from being bored to death. And maybe some attempts of murder too.” He winked.

“Cardan you are not funny.” 

He chuckled and leaned back just enough to graze her lips. “You know what is indeed funny my dear Jude? That you dare to even consider my guard to be inadequate when the biggest fear among them is not to have me killed, but to deal with your rage if that ever happens.”

Jude huffed a laugh and kicked his leg just as their lips collide. He kissed her deep but oh so softly that she couldn’t do nothing but melt into it.

After what may have been a couple of seconds or several hours, Cardan pulled back and slowly sunk to his knees, pressing a gentle kiss against Jude’s belly. She reached his hair, black silk against her hands.

He stayed still for a moment before peering up at her. 

“Please, my love, please stay here and be safe.” A silent plea danced in his eyes.

The corners of Jude’s mouth tilted up a bit while she traced his jaw with a finger.

“Well I cannot say I don’t enjoy the view of you begging on your knees.” Cardan opened his mouth ready to answer back but she prevented it with her hand so he just quirked an eyebrow. Her voice softened. “I will stay.”

A grin flashed in his face as he placed another kiss to the bump that was barely noticeable in Jude’s body. “You see little one? That, is how you convince momma to do your will.”

This time Jude didn’t try to contain her smile.  
“Shut up.” She tugged his hair gently until he raised and she could taste his sweet lips again.


	2. An anxious Jude who just found out she's pregnant, and now needs to tell her husband

From my tumblr inbox:

O.M.G!!! I loved your recent jurdan fic sooo much!! Can you write when she tells Cardan she’s pregnant?? Can Cardan get emotionally excited??I love their softness and excitement... love you 😍

~~~~~~~~~

Jude had spent half of her life learning how to face danger.  
Years and years of training, creating strategies, fighting and even killing when she needed to.

Gods above, she was the Queen.

The High Queen of Elfhame, and she was shrinking on one corner of her sister Vivi’s bathroom; staring at the little pharmaceutic device, the third one, showing the result.  
Jude carved her face with shaking hands.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She muttered, her breathing harsh.

This was supposed to be an ordinary weekend.

One year had passed since her official coronation and occasionally she liked to spend a day or two at the human world with Vivi, Heather and little Oak. Sometimes Cardan came with her, partially she suspected, since he’d caught some fascination for Sephora stores and some human customs, he claimed, he wanted to experience.  
This time though, he’d stayed back in Elfhame, to attend some meetings Jude didn’t want to be part of.  
Everything was going fine, they went to the park, to the movie theater and at last to the pizza place near her sister’s house, where Oak asked for Jude’s favorite to honor her visit. What she didn’t expect, was the sudden nausea that crept up her stomach as soon as the pizza arrived, making her ran to the toilet in a couple of seconds.

It didn’t take much time for Vivi to suspect what was going on, even with Jude’s insistence on it probably being a stomach bug.  
On their way back to her apartment, she bought Jude three different pregnancy tests under the argument that “one could never know”. Then filled her with orange juice and waited. And waited.

So here she was. With three positive results. Pregnant.

A loud knock on the door made her jump. “JUDE? Is everything alright?? You’ve been there ages! Are you done??”

“Let her be Viv, don’t make her more nervous than she already is…” That was Heather.

“What? I’m not. I just want to know if-”

Jude stood and opened the door stopping her mid-sentence.  
Two pairs of eyes stared at her expectantly. She pursed her lips and took in a deep breath.

“So, apparently I’m pregnant.” She said to no one in particular. The words sounded strange in her mouth, as if she wasn’t the one saying them. 

“Are… are you sure?” Viv’s face had lost all track of emotion. Jude quirked an eyebrow and handed her sister the pregnancy tests.

What came next was a bunch of screaming and “oh my gods” and Heather swearing she’d dreamed about it a few nights ago. Maybe something else about a bet between her sister and Madoc.

Jude was only hearing half of it. Instead her mind was worrying about one thing only. Cardan. How in hell was she going to tell him? How was he going to react?

She didn’t even know how she felt.  
They didn’t talk much about the subject. Some comments from the Court members about them providing heirs had quickly turned into inside jokes she and Cardan occasionally teased each other with. But joking about it was very different to this. To actually being pregnant. To carry life inside her that someday would become a baby, a child. For her to become a mother. For them to become parents.

How was a parent supposed to be to begin with? She’d grown up with her kidnapper, a cold-blood murderer as the only parental figure. Her husband didn’t have a better role model.  
And now they’ll have to raise a new creature into this world. It was too much to digest in one day.

The next morning, she returned to Elfhame. Still with no clue of how to tell Cardan the news.

She found their chambers empty, and took the chance to take a bath and put on her queenly clothes before going to search for her husband. She needed to tell him immediately, before her sense of fake bravery vanished.

“Last time I saw him, Your Highness, he was on his way to his mother chambers.” Fand told her. Jude rolled her eyes and groaned, that was the last place where she wanted to go but her hands had already started to tremble, if she waited more time she wouldn’t be able to do it.

One step away from Asha’s door she hesitated. Jude had meant to knock, but the door was already half-opened and she could hear voices coming out.

“Seriously Cardan, how long are you going to keep this up?” Asha sounded annoyed. “You had your fun with the mortal girl, why keeping her at all?”

“She is my wife.” Was all he answered.

Jude leaned just a bit so she could peer inside the room. Cardan stood before his mother, who rested on a pile of cushions. His back faced the door so she couldn’t see his expression.  
Asha sighed.

“That didn’t stop you from vanishing her once. And we are not at war anymore so I doubt her fighting skills are needed much.” she shrugged. “Aren’t you just bored already?”

Jude could see Cardan’s fist tightly closed. “I don’t see why my personal decisions affect you mother, nor why should I explain them to you.” His voice sounded strained. “As for Jude, she is no weapon just designed for war, and her staying is not for you to decide or even mention.”

Asha’s lips quirked just a little. “Ah, I see now. My dear son, are you not capable to see all of the pleasures you are denying yourself just for a whim?” She raised to her feet and rested one of her perfect hands on Cardan’s shoulder. “It is not rare for Kings to take mistresses, and let me tell you, I know several beauties who would do anything for the opportunity.”

Jude’s ears were ringing with rage. How dare she suggested such thing? To even consider the possibility of Cardan taking some vulgar… she shook her head, not even finishing the thought of it. She was so focused in her desire to take Asha’s head and slam her into the floor she couldn’t hear his answer.

Asha laughed in a cruel way that make Jude’s stomach turn as she came back to reality. Oh god, was she going to be sick again?

“You ought to think of the future of your people too, you know. Elfhame will need an heir someday. And do you think the folk will not prefer a precious pure fae, instead of some half breed…” Asha’s eyes darted to the side and locked with Jude’s, making her heart skip a beat. “With filthy human blood?”

Jude took a step back, feeling tears stinging behind her eyes. She knew what Asha was doing, that bitch, knowing she was listening behind the door. But it didn’t matter, not as her heart hammered with such intensity it was starting to hurt. Not as her throat closed in anger and impotence, making her hard to breath.  
So she just turned and rushed far from there.

Somehow she reached one of the back balconies and stood there, staring at the sea under her. Jude knew she would be a filthy human for some of the folk for the rest of her days. She’d grown with that knowledge and she didn’t care anymore. But now, it was not only her. It would never be only her ever again. Was she really that stupid for allowing this to happen to someone else? Not only someone else, but her own child? Would Cardan even agree to the idea?

Minutes passed. Even hours maybe, but she didn’t move. She felt as if she’d forgotten how to.

Light steps sounded behind her.

“Jude?” Cardan’s voice somehow filled her with something between peace and anxiousness, remembering why she was looking for him in the first place.

She didn’t answer, so he continued. “I ran into Sir Fand a while ago, she told me you were looking for me. I should have been there when you arrived, I am sorry my love.”

Jude shook her head, “It’s okay.” Her voice was faint, almost a whisper. She still didn’t dare looking at him.

“Jude, is there something wrong?” He came closer to her, now standing by her side. Cardan searched her gaze but she looked down. “Have… Have I done something to upset you?”

Jude’s heart hurt at his tone.

“No, no you didn’t.” She wanted to tell him everything was okay, that he didn’t do anything wrong, that she was perfectly fine. Except she was not. She just didn’t know what to say first or how. “And yes, I was… looking for you.”

She felt Cardan’s hand take hers, soft as a feather. “And you were looking for me on the sea? Unlikely, but I appreciate the effort.” He chuckled for a second, and then went back to his worried voice. “I am here now. Will you tell me what is that troubles you? You look as if you just had a nightmare.”

That wasn’t unusual. More than once Cardan had woken her up from some bad dreams, usually ones in which he didn’t return after Jude cut off the snake’s head. It always left her pale and shaky. Sometimes it happened the other way around, but they always found comfort in each other’s arms.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. “I don’t think your mother would appreciate being called a nightmare, even if she usually is.”

He gave her a wide grin before furrowing his brow in confusion. “Funny, I was just with her right…ah.” Realization crossed his eyes, Jude watched him clench his jaw. “You went to my mother’s chambers. You heard us.”

Jude nodded and held his hand tighter. “I heard some of it. Many of the folk will always find me to be inadequate, that’s nothing new. But I hadn’t heard any mention of it in so long that, for a moment I, I let myself believe that-“ 

“Jude, stop, you cannot possibly think you are not good enough. Look at what you have done for Elfhame; anyone could see that!”

“That’s not it. I know I have done things for them, saving some of their asses and stuff.” She shrugged.

“Then I am not understanding, Jude-“ With his free hand he reached for her cheek and cupped it, tugging her into a hug.

“I’m pregnant.” Her voice was almost a whisper, but she felt him froze.

Without letting go of her, he leaned back, wide eyed and open mouthed. “What did you just say?”

“Cardan I’m,” She closed her eyes and said louder, “I’m pregnant.”

She didn’t open her eyes, afraid to see his reaction. But instead of saying anything he just gasped and pulled her back into his arms. Jude felt his heart beating fast against her hands.  
“When did you find out?”

Now it was Jude’s time to chuckle. “Yesterday, even though I was feeling odd for the past days. Oak invited me a pizza but it made me sick, Vivi guessed the rest and I took some tests.”

Cardan didn’t say anything letting her continue. “When I came back I looked for you to tell you, mostly because if I didn’t right away I would be too scared to do it after. But…”

“But you found me with my mother,” He sighed. “And what she said…gods, Jude I am so sorry. I ought to throw her back to the Tower of Forgetting.”

She couldn’t say the thought was not appealing.

“Every day of my life since I got here I was reminded of how I was different. Sometimes in the cruelest ways.” Cardan started to say something but she continued. “I am over it now, I know who I am, and I am happy with it. With you. But the thought of my own blood going through the same thing is… I am afraid of it being as hard as it was for me. I am afraid of not knowing how to make it different. Of not knowing how to be a mother. And most of all, I am afraid of not knowing how you feel about this.”

There. She’d said it. She felt herself shake, but it wasn’t until a few seconds had passed, that she realized it wasn’t her. “Cardan?”

He let go of the embrace but raised his hands to cup her face. His eyes were shimmering… and wet. He was smiling in a way she’d rarely seen, leaving her breathless for a moment.  
A tear escaped his right eye and Jude quickly caught it with her thumb, still puzzled about what she was seeing.

“My love, I feel nothing but happiness at this moment.” He kissed her forehead. “I know we usually joke about this but, one part of me always wished for it to become true one day. To love and raise as we weren’t. Giving us the chance to become better than the ones who should have taken care of us.”

Jude didn’t realize she had started to cry too until he kissed her cheeks and felt them cold. Cardan looked down at her belly hesitantly, “Can I?” He asked.

She nodded and pulled his hand to where someday she was going to be the size of a watermelon. He touched her with such delicacy and devotion she almost couldn’t believe this was happening.

“We are going to have a baby.” It seemed as if he said it in order to really believe it.

“We are going to have a baby” She repeated. Beaming with emotion. “I don’t know about you but, I think the first one who should hear the good news is Asha, hopefully she’ll have a heart attack and let us be.”

Cardan laughed and shook his head. “You are insufferable, my sweet villain. But this time, I am afraid I agree with you.” At that, he took her hand and guided her back inside.

Maybe, just maybe, she shouldn’t be afraid at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error please feel free to tell me. English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> Also, I LOVE comments *wink*


	3. Totally Non related College AU that I'm posting here for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU
> 
> Jude is sick and instead of having the day to rest she has an unexpected visitor.
> 
> -I'll probably move this chapter to a separate work soon, but since I haven't figured out a name, it shall be here for a while- sorry not sorry
> 
> The pregnancy stories will continue (soon I hope?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT!!!! THIS CHAPTER NOW HAS ITS OWN WORK ON AO3
> 
> NAMED: "Here for you" where i'll be adding more chapters!!

From my tumblr inbox:  
slightlyrebelliouswriter23 asked: 38 for jurdan pls? 😇🖤💫

Prompt 38: I have been in love with you, dumbass.

~~~~~~~~~

Jude’s phone buzzed. Again. The thing had been doing that for the whole damn morning.

So she’d been ignoring it. 

Well, not exactly. 

More like, she hadn’t been able to answer. Everytime it ringed Jude felt like it was drilling her head. 

So here she was, lying in bed for the second day in a row with fever and terrible headaches. Missing class again. 

She was not used to miss any classes. In fact, she was feeling really upset about it. Jude was one of the best in her course, barely competing with other two people. As a future journalist, she needed to be one of the best since it was a very demanding career. Besides, she’ll have mid-term exams soon, and missing not one but two full lectures made her terribly anxious. Not to mention her very scholarship being in danger if she dared to drop her grades. Only by some miracle she’d been accepted in Insmire College, so she refused to let the opportunity slip away from her hands that easy.

But it turns out to be, her body had some other plans. And Jude didn’t know if she ate some spoiled food or what the hell was going on because two nights ago she’d woken up practically running to the toilet to throw up the contents of her stomach.

She didn’t even had the strength to go to the doctor nor any roommate who could take her there, so she figured she’d wait until it was out of her system and rest in the meantime. 

Or die, if it was her destiny. 

Maybe she wasn’t meant to finish her career. Maybe all of those years of effort and nights without sleeping were for nothing. Maybe-

A loud knock on her door woke her up from her thoughts. 

Jude furrowed at the sound. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Probably just some street vendor, they were common in that zone. If she didn’t answer he would simply leave.

So she closed her eyes again and buried her face back in the pillow

But no. Whoever was out there kept banging at the door, louder this time. If they didn’t shut up they’d be so sorry as soon as she regained her balance. 

_Just ignore them_ , she sighed.

“Duarte, are you there?! Open up!” A loud bang again. 

Jude’s eyes snapped back open and groaned. _Oh no._ No no no no. Not him.

“I can see the lamp light on, I know you’re in there, c’mon!” He knocked again.

Jude stood and stumbled to the door opening it furiously. The light outside blinded her for a moment, making her headache worse, but then there he was. Grinning like an idiot as always, with that annoying and perfect smile of his. 

God she hated him. Most of the time at least. 

Ever since that day, back in sophomore year, when she’d thought he was flirting with her but at the end he’d only stole her ideas for a final project. He was another one of the top three in her class, clever and cunning as the devil itself. All of the teachers were always praising him even when they’d just asked for the hour. It was ridiculous. 

With the door wide open, Jude suddenly remembered she was wearing a really old and ragged dress she used for sleeping.

He whistled “Not your day huh? What happened, your alarm ran away?”

She glared at him. Now, in senior grade, Jude had been paired with him for a research project that to her misfortune, he was completely agreeable to do. And it would have been much easier if he’d kept his usual arrogant and smug attitude. 

Instead, Cardan was being the perfect gentleman. 

Whenever she asked for a meeting for the project, he attended. He was punctual, sometimes even more than her. Some other days he arrived with two coffees, or muffins, or whatever thing he found on his way, to share with her. 

He focused on their chores, working hard when needed and relaxing and telling fun riddles when not. More than once Jude caught herself laughing as if they were best friends. Then remembered they weren’t, and went back to work silently. 

Cardan was not her friend. He was her competition, a strong one if she was being honest to herself. He seemed to acknowledge that too sometimes. When they ran to each other in the hallways he barely noticed she was there, some other days he just winked at her and turn away. 

When they were in class though, their battles for dominance were fierce and Jude hated to see him smirk everytime that happened. He could not be her friend.

And yet, he was now outside her shitty apartment clearly puzzled by the look of her. The gown, her messy hair, she was even bare feet. It was humiliating. 

“What on earth are you doing here?” She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

His eyes roamed her figure once. He quirked an eyebrow. “Checking if you’re still alive to begin with. You’ve missed two days of college, I can’t tell if you’ve noticed. That cannot be good for your final grade, especially not with professor Noggle.” 

He was unbelievable. Jude blinked. “You came here… to tell me I’m getting a bad grade?”

“Yeah.” Cardan shrugged. “Well, also to ask why the fuck you didn’t arrive to our meeting this morning, but I guess I have my answer now. As comfy as your bed might be that research is not doing it on its own…”

From one moment to another she felt her balance falter. He kept talking but Jude just only saw his mouth move. A prickling sensation ran up her fingers. Her eyes unfocused and the world around her seemed to start swaying. At some point Cardan ceased his ranting and said her name, it sounded as if he was underwater. Jude tried to answer something but her voice failed while the floor changed below her.

She was about to reach the floor when two strong arms gripped her, slowing her fall. Jude heard him bark a curse as he pulled her up and carried her inside. Somehow he closed the door with his foot and settled her in the couch. His hands cupped her face prompting her to open her eyes. His fingers were cool against her boiling skin.

“Fuck, you’re burning… Jude.” Cardan insisted. “ _Jude look at me._ ” 

Her eyes took a while before managing to focus on his, dark as the night sky. How many times she’d lost herself looking at those eyes? 

“Can you hear me?” He continued, gently pulling strands of hair away from her face. “I need a cloth, can you tell me where is it? You’re ok, I’m here.” 

A spark of consciousness shone on Jude’s brain and weakly pointed at the kitchen drawers. 

Cardan stood and in the meantime she tried to focus on her breathing. The sensation of fainting started leaving little by little.

Cold touched her forehead out of nowhere and she groaned. Cardan made soothing noises as he caressed the wet cloth over her. 

“What the hell Duarte?” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, not sure if her words came out the right way. “I’ve been feeling a little ill…”

“A little ill? You’re burning up in fever!” Oh now he was angry. Great. “How much have you been like this?”

Jude shrugged, closing her eyes again. “A couple of days, I figured out it would leave later but-”

“But nothing, you cannot feel like this and not calling anyone Jude!” Cardan paused and took a deep breath. “This is what we are going to do. As soon as you can, you are going to get your ass into that bathroom there and have a cold shower. I’ll make you some soup.”

“Soup.” She repeated, chuckling under her breath. “So apart from everything you also cook. Damn, that’s why everyone loves you.”

Jude looked back at him and found a cold, decided stare. “If you don’t get that shower in the next 5 minutes I’m going to give it to you myself, understood?”

She gulped, feeling her heart skip a beat. 

Ten minutes later, Jude came out the bathroom and sat back in the couch rubbing her damp hair with a towel. She was feeling better but still a little weak. She’d put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that belonged to another pijamas. 

“Here.” Cardan’s voice pulled her gaze up. He placed a bowl in her hands and took a step back. “Eat.” 

Jude’s stomach growled with hunger at the sight of the soup. When was the last time she’d eaten something? She took a spoonful into her mouth and almost moaned in relief. It was absolutely delicious. Damn him.

She glanced up and found him also looking back at her. His eyes hard and his jaw shut tight. 

“Don’t just stay in there, creep. Sit down.” Jude motioned to the place next to her. He obliged. 

Jude ate in silence, and at some point Cardan just started telling her what had happened those days she’d missed. She smirked when he told her how boring was to debate with Noggle alone, since she hadn’t been there.

When she finished, she left the bowl on the little table next to the sofa. Then grabbed her pillow.

“I see you’re feeling better now…” He started. “But either way I’m taking you to a doctor, and that’s not a question.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jude said. She placed her pillow over Cardan’s legs and he stiffened when she laid her head over it. “The least you can do is let this poor woman sleep a little before taking her out to the cruel world.”

“Are you feverish again?” His voice came out a little strained.

“Mm no, I’m just tired.” Her words were more a whisper than anything. “Give me half an hour, I’ll be ready to go after that. Please?”

~

Cardan nodded nervously and leaned his back to the couch, hesitating before lifting a hand and softly caress Jude’s hair between his fingers. 

She sighed happily, already more asleep than awake. “Careful, with all these attentions one would think you actually like me.” 

He snorted. “Don’t make me laugh Duarte.”

She made a noise but didn’t talk again. Cardan peered down and watched her sleep, looking peaceful as she wasn’t usually seen. He allowed himself to smile. 

“Like you...” He repeated. “I’ve been in love with you for months now, you dumbass.”

He sighed and rested his head back, closing his eyes. At least for now, he could let himself daydream about this being a regular day with her. Even if it was only for half an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error please feel free to tell me. English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> Also, I LOVE comments *wink*
> 
> EDIT!! THIS CHAPTER NOW HAS ITS OWN WORK ON AO3
> 
> CHECK IT OUT! It's called: "Here for you"


	4. The Court of Shadows finds out Jude is pregnant (aka Cardan is being overprotective again)

Three weeks had passed since Jude learned she was pregnant. Still, they chose not to make the official announcement until the Full Moon festivities, which lasted almost a week. 

Cardan’s wish was to shout it from their balcony the same day his wife had told him, and then throw a revel for two full weeks. But Jude had convinced him to wait, not wanting to make more fuss than the strictly necessary, which being honest, was going to be a lot. 

At the moment, only three people besides her and Cardan knew about it: Vivi, Taryn and Heather. Even if Jude was dying to see Asha’s incredulous face she’d decided to make her wait until the official announcement. Telling her before would make her feel important. Jude was decided to show her the exact opposite. 

Still, she could feel Asha’s eyes following her everywhere, always calculating. Almost suspicious. Could she know something already? And if she did, why staying silent?

Jude inhaled deeply and lifted her hand to her belly, she needed to stop being so paranoid. 

Her mind kept thinking about it while she entered the Court of Shadows hideout. Jude usually went there when she wanted to train or work without being bothered. It was calm and quiet and-

She stopped in her track as she realized the place was not empty. In fact, one could say it was quite crowded.

The Ghost, Roach and the Bomb stood in the middle of the room, and to Jude’s surprise, Cardan was in front of them. They were serious enough that she could almost believe there was a war approaching. She rushed to them with furrowed eyebrows.

“This is top priorit-” Cardan paused, noticing her. “Jude.”

The others turned and nodded, welcoming her. Still, something alarmed in their eyes that made Jude’s shoulders tensed immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

She reached Cardan, her fingers itched to take his, but this was a serious meeting. Maybe later, she thought. His expression was unreadable, one that he usually had when his mind was solely focused on a single issue.

“I meant to talk to you later but, I guess now is a good moment as any. From now on, Jude, the Court of Shadows will be your personal guard.” Her what?! She stared at her husband wide eyed. “They shall accompany you on every step and make sure nothing will-” 

“Personal guard?” What on earth was going on? She gazed back to the others, looking for a reasonable explanation. “Did I miss something?”

The Bomb stepped forward and gave a slight bow. “You have my word Your Highness, that no harm will come to the High Queen, no matter the threat.”  
She looked at Jude solemnly, frowning a bit. 

Ok she’d definitely missed something. 

“Can someone please explain why am I to be protected?” Jude crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at Cardan.

He cleared his throat, looking back to their friends. “Your safety has always been important to me, wife.” 

She didn’t buy it, he wasn’t even making eye-contact with her. Suddenly, something clicked inside her brain. 

That idiot.

“Cardan.” 

“Roach and Ghost, you will be with her at all hours. On council meetings, one of you will be inside with her and the other one outside guarding the door. When she retires to sleep, one will be outside the room and the other may go to rest. You-”

“Cardan” She repeated louder this time. He didn’t answer.

“...will report to me of every suspicious movement around her, no matter where it comes from.” He turned to Bomb. “Lilliver, you will be in charge of the perimeter, you are the best at it. Also when Jude needs to bathe or something, l trust you to be with her and assist if she-”

“ _Oh my god, stop!_ ” Her fists were now tightened at her sides. She wasn’t sure of who to punch first. 

“Jude” The Bomb started, her voice soothing. “It is ok, whatever threat is coming we will not let it reach you.”

“Is there an actual threat upon me, _my King_?” The way she was glaring at him could make dozens run for their lives, but he just returned her look with strange adoration. She wanted to slap him so hard. 

“Come on Queeny, you can let us protect you for once.” Roach teased, standing next to the Bomb. “It will not make you look less terrifying than usual, no offense.” 

“No one will dare to question that.” Cardan concealed, with that irritating and charming smile of his.

“I am not saying…” She sighed. “I do not need any protection. Whatever nonsense Cardan told you please just forget it.”

“They shall not.” 

Cardan’s voice was back to that autoritary tone. When she get to be alone with him…

At some point the Bomb had approached her and took her hand. “If something is frightening you Jude, we can start investigating it immediately.” 

“I am not scared!” Jude jerked back her hand. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she groaned deeply. “I’m… gods… I’m pregnant ok?”

Raising her gaze again she found the three of the Court frozen in their places. Roach and the Bomb mouth-opened. The Ghost with an eyebrow raised. All of them wide eyed. All of them turning to Cardan in a single motion. Jude found herself biting down a laugh from their incredulous faces. 

Cardan shrugged as if it didn’t change anything. Still, the intensity of his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. 

After a couple of seconds in complete silence, something finally exploded. The Bomb let out a sharp squeal that startled even Roach before throwing herself at Jude in a tight hug, which she answered a little clumsy at the beginning, unused to such displays of affection from her.

Roach laughed, throwing his head back. “Oh I see now. I knew there was something odd about all of this but…” He swore, still cackling. “Congratulations you both!”

On the other hand, the Ghost looked as if he’d just solved a big mystery. “Ah, I noticed Taryn was keeping some sort of secret from me, got me worried for a while.” He sighed and smiled at the couple, congratulating them as well. 

In all of that time, the Bomb hadn’t let go of Jude, murmuring surprise words and happy nonsense about teaching their baby how to hide and be a spy. Jude didn’t know if being delighted or terrified, but couldn’t contain her smile at her friend’s joy. 

At some point, the Ghost, who Jude never noticed leaving, came back to the room with food, wine and juice. That last one probably for her. They sat on the cushions and carpets and talked, teased and laughed, Jude telling them the story of how she’d found out she was pregnant.

Cardan, who had already came down from his ‘King mode’, joined their happiness and jokes, thanking them for their words. He reach for Jude, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. Watching her with something between love and wariness. “I hope you _all_ have a better understanding now of why her security is the priority from now on.”

Jude rolled her eyes, and took his hand. “I understand your motives, but you’re really exaggerating, I do not need… well, all of that!”

“Oh no no, stop right there Jude.” Roach said. “Not even a cold breeze is going to touch that belly of yours, I am telling you.”

The other two nodded in agreement. The Bomb suggesting something about not letting anyone even approach Jude without proper previous inspection.

She stared at them wide eyed. Bloody traitors. Cardan flashed her a triumphant grin.

Roach noticed Jude’s betrayed glare and shrugged. “Sorry lass, but even if we were not given royal commands to protect you, we would anyway. It may seem like you do not need it now but… it is not of public knowledge yet.” 

“Once it is,” The Bomb continued. “It will be impossible to guess the reactions among the folk. Better to be prepared for anything.”

“Thank you both, my wife is a little stubborn. But I will not take any risks.” Cardan’s grip on her hand tighten a bit. His voice so soft and full of gratitude it made Jude’s chest shrink. 

She sighed, knowing any further excuse would lead nowhere. She really understood, still, being guarded the whole time felt strange. Could she deal with it?

Unless...

“Don’t you think that making Lil stay with me while I bathe is a little too much?” She asked, taking a casual sip from her cup. 

Cardan pulled her closer and laid his chin on her head. “When it comes to you, my love, there is no such thing as ‘too much.’” 

Jude nodded. Raising her hand she started caressing his jaw, trailing her movements down to his neck, slower every inch. She muttered “I just thought you would be a better companion for me on that moment, that’s all. You could keep me close and... well observed the whole time.”

She practically heard his heart skip a beat. He swallowed, and made a low growling sound intended only for her. 

Someone cleared his throat, making them look back at their companions. 

The Roach was trying so hard not to laugh while watching the Bomb. She’d stopped chewing her food and stared at nothing, dramatically uncomfortable. The Ghost kept eating as if he didn’t hear anything, a mocking little smirk on his lips.

Heat climbed up Jude’s cheeks, she hadn’t realized they were being that obvious. Then again, it wasn’t like Cardan didn’t enjoy the attention. He chuckled, probably knowing what she was thinking, and raised his cup. “To you, my friends. For everything you have done for us, and what you are still willing to do. I will never find a way to show you how thankful I am.”

Jude mimicked him, her cup filled with grape juice. “You are family to us too, please never forget that.”

Cups were raised, a couple of tears spilled and more hugs were given. This was one of those moments when Jude didn’t feel like the world was folding over her. She could breathe easily, and laugh in that little bubble of trust and love. Worries like ruling a kingdom, the former Court of Teeth, Lady Asha, nothing mattered now. Just this, just them.

Soft lips pressed to the base of her neck, startling her. She turned to Cardan as his arms surrounded her. “You look happy.” He mumbled. It was not a question. 

Jude cupped his cheek and grazed his mouth. Behind her, the Bomb said something like: “ _They just keep doing that right in front of me, gods why_?” 

They ignored her. Cardan chuckled, his chest shaking against hers. 

“I am.” She answered, finally pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error please feel free to tell me. English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> Also, I LOVE comments *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any grammatical error please feel free to tell me. English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> Also, I LOVE comments *wink*


End file.
